This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Recently, technology regarding mobile terminals (e.g., smart phones) has developed rapidly. When users enjoy the convenience of a mobile terminal, they also experience the cache of the mobile terminal is progressively more occupied, which influences the running speeds of system software and application software on the mobile terminal. In the traditional art, when a mobile terminal, such as a smart phone, is in an environment without a network, the application software thereof often accesses data cached locally. The local cache data is not preferentially loaded according to the user's habit, thus, it may be slow to find the cache data, which may negatively influence the user's experience. Further, the user has to frequently clean the cache to prevent the data in the cache from occupying too much system storage space. In an environment with a network, application software may often download related data from a server. This process occupies the bandwidth heavily and wastes network resources. Further, the download speed may be affected by the network environment.